Color War
by Amethyst Misty
Summary: Discont. All the Titans are competing in a game of Color War. But there's no such thing as normal with the Titans. This is extreme color war, and it can get messy. Relationships will be fostered, broken, and then glued back together....
1. The Contest, Date: 6:10:06

**Dudes and dudettes!**

**You're actually about to read my first story, lucky you. It might be a little slow at first, but it'll get better in the next chapter (I hope). I think that I have the next addition ready, but I just have to type it up. I seriously suggest carrying around a notebook.**

**Disclaimer: What's the point? We obviously don't own the story, 'cause if we did (or at least if I did), Starfire and Robin would totally be together. They can't sue us either, unless you were stupid enough to put _very_ personal information (e.g. phone number, address) on this web site; to which I would say: ARE YOU KIDDING ME! WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE RAPED/MOLESTED! So I am not disclaiming this story, 'cause I wrote it.**

**Summary: **All the Titans are competing in a game of Color War. But there's no such thing as normal with the Titans. This is extreme color war, and it can get messy. Relationships will be fostered, broken, and then glued back together...(summary and rating subject to change, TERRA IS NOT AND WILL NEVER BE EVIL AND HAS NO CONNECTION TO SLADE BESIDES WHEN HER FOOT HITS HIS BUTT!) .

**Chapter One: The Contest **

All the Titans were currently in the living room of the T-Tower, save Terra. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin were competing in one of their many video games, Raven was sipping her special blend of herbal tea, and Starfire was merely observing the view from the tower.

"Hey," said Terra, as she walked into the room, carrying something behind her back, "I've got an announcement to make!"

This statement certainly surprised them; not much had happened lately in Jump City, so as they paused the game, and bookmarked the book, Terra began to explain.

"The crime-rate has been pretty low lately, and I know we've been really bored just sitting around the tower. I've been searching around town for something exciting, and I found this!" She held out a flyer that had been behind her back.

"Cool!" Beast Boy exclaimed, "But…uh, what's so exciting about a piece of paper?"

"Read it."

Robin began to read it aloud:

"_Pit yourself and nine other friends, against hundreds of teens in a war of skill and determination. Only those few who posses the courage of a superhero will be able to overcome this challenge."_

The flyer went on to explain where to sign up.

"We are superheroes! It also sounds much like the Tameranian festival of Wreelar Gankbof."

They all stared at Starfire for a moment, considering the comparison, as though they had participated in this festival before.

"But we need ten people, and were only… five," thought Beast Boy aloud.

"You can count!" Raven said with mock astonishment.

"There's the Titans East, so that's three more people," added Robin.

"What about the twins, Mas y Menos?" questioned Starfire.

"But then we'd have eleven, and that's over the limit. Besides, if this is anything like a color war, people are going to have to be split up. We all know that one of them wont go anywhere without the other."

They all sat silently, thinking of who could fill the spot.

"I've got it!" exclaimed Terra, "I have a friend, who _loves_ this kind of stuff! I'll try to get in touch with her." And with that she sped out of the room, to her own.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

How do you get those line separator things that go across the page?

**Was that a good place to end the chapter? I'm delving into dark waters with this fanfic thing…..I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Please review and tell me what I've done wrong (in other words all you flamers out there get ready), just don't give me a useless review like this one (just an example): "Your beep story was so beep it made beep beep." I'd really like to know how that's going to help the world, much less, me. So if you really think my story was that bad, tell me WHY! **


	2. First Impressions, Date 6:12:06

**Dudes and dudettes!**

**If it wasn't clear to you guys in the last chapter, Terra is officially part of the team. I know that a lot of people absolutely HATE her, but keep an open mind. Besides, Raven belongs with Beast Boy, so there will be no BB/Terra stuff. Just sibling type stuff, because they get along so well typestuff. I find that the word stuff can be very useful/descriptive at times.**

**A forgot to include this in the first chapter so:**

**When I first started reading stories at I thought that R+R meant read and relax, or something like that, so please do so (but I wouldn't mind if you reviewed). **

**Also, if you were wondering about the date thing in the title of the last chapter, it's because I want to keep track of when I post and I forgot to put it in the story.**

**Disclaimer:** I feel that the previous disclaimer pretty much summed it up.

6/12/06

**Chapter 2: First Impressions**

As Terra entered her room, and flicked on the light switch, she happily bounded over to her phone. It had been so long since she had been in contact with any of her old friends. She picked up the phone and dialed the number, fingers shaking with anticipation.

"Hello?" A female voice picked up on the other end.

"Hi. It's Terra!"

"Terra! Wow, I haven't spoken to you in…," the other girl's voice quieted, "a while. What's up?"

"Yeah I know. So anyway, some…friends and I need your help, and I thought that you might want to. You might need to stay for the whole summer, though."

"What do you need help with?"

"Can I surprise you? I'm absolutely sure you'll love it, though."

"Uh…sure…I guess…Do you think your friends will mind?" the other girl questioned

"They need your help, why would they mind you staying here?"

"The _other_ thing, I meant. You know; that thing that happened a couple years ago…"

"Huh? What are you…?" Terra began to ponder aloud, "_oh_…I think you'll fit right in. They definitely won't mind about that"

"If you're sure…"

"So book a flight to Jump City, and make sure to pack for the _whole_ summer. There's only one airport here so I'll pick you up there."

"See you later."

* * *

"Everything is in order then?" Robin asked as Terra came down the stairs into the living room. 

"Yep"

"Glorious," said Starfire, "I shall prepare the ceremonial-"

"Star?" interrupted Cyborg, "Don't plan anything too big."

"Yeah, sorry Starfire, I've got to agree with Cyborg. She seemed nervous about meeting you guys when I spoke to her."

"Actually, I was thinking of having a barbecue and inviting the Titans East too, so we can tell them about the 'war' thing."

"Cool," Replied Terra. She was very excited about seeing one of her old friends at last, and what more, spending the whole summer with her. "but are you sure you're okay with this Raven?"

The empath looked up at the blonde haired girl from her spot on the floor.

"You know what Raven?" she continued, "I think you might actually get along with this girl!"

She rolled her amethyst eyes and thought to her self, "_Yeah, just as much as I get along with you…"_

* * *

A couple days later, when Terra went to pick up her friend from the airport, the other Titans wondered about her. The only one who didn't seem too concerned was Raven, but no one wanted to bother her when she was in her room meditating. 

"Beast Boy, how do you think friend of Terra will behave in our presence?" Starfire questioned, rather seriously.

"I'm not sure Star, but if Terra thinks she's a nice person, then I do too," he replied with the same amount of unusual seriousness.

None was too enthusiastic about their new guest. Sure they were okay with it, even curious as to what type of person this new girl was, but they had their fair share of "not so nice" people, and decided not to get their hopes up.

"I wonder what her name is…" pondered Robin.

"I just hope she's not a vegetarian, 'cause the last thing we need is another vegetable head running around." Cyborg stated.

"Hey!" exclaimed the offended changeling.

"We all know it's true," he replied, matter-of-factly.

Their quarreling was cut short, because suddenly they heard the front door open.

"I'm back!" Terra announced.

They heard some whispering as two pairs of feet made their way up the stairs. They also heard quiet shuffling behind them, as Raven came into the room.

The voices stopped, as two girls entered the room, each one carry a suitcase. One was easily recognized as Terra, but the other, although known as Terra's friend, was a new sight for the rest team.

"Everyone this is Amy; Amy this is everyone."

There was a collective, yet quiet "hi," and then silence as Amy scanned the Titan's faces. Sure, she had seen pictures of them, and read stories of their heroics in the newspaper, and on the internet, but meeting them in person was entirely different. Robin stepped up to Amy to make the first move, as usual.

"It's wonderful to finally see you. Terra's told us so much about you." Robin said, smiling all the while. In truth she hadn't said much, except that Amy used to go to her school, even though she seemed to like her a lot, but this girl looked like she could use a feeling of importance. He held out his hand, so she could shake it.

Amy stared at it, as though she had never seen a hand before, but then realizing that he expected her to shake it, she slowly put her hand out as well, shook his, and then withdrew it. She gave him a small grin.

Starfire then came up to her and pulled Amy one of her famous bone-crunching hugs.

"Hello friend Amy," she said enthusiastically, "I am most pleased to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too…" the new girl replied in a barely audible tone, still recovering from Starfire's embrace.

"Great to see ya!" said Cyborg, taking her small hand into his large one.

She then bit her lip, and a worried look crossed her face, and terrible thoughts crossed her mind.

_What if they don't like me?_

_What if they really don't want me here?_

_What kind of impression am I giving them?_

The other half of her mind chose to ignore these words, and Amy let out a small, feeble smile.

But Beast Boy was now circling her, giving her no time to rethink this act, as he inspected her.

"Do you like any animals?" he asked her.

She again was silent, as she bit her lip, and thought for a moment. It wasn't because she didn't know the answer; she had a great love for any type of feline, particularly jaguars. No, she paused because she was unsure of herself. She had never been good in the "meeting new people" department, and she didn't want to say anything wrong. She knew from lots of experience that everything you said was taken into account when people judged you, and nothing could be taken back. Even silly little things like your favorite animal mattered, and people like Robin overanalyzed _everything._ Or so she thought.

After chewing on her lip for a couple more seconds, she responded quietly. "I have always loved any type of cat," but she said it as more of a question rather than a statement. She grinned again thinking about her old beanie baby collection of cats she had at home.

"Okay," he said quickly and, with that, he morphed.

To her amazement there was a green tiger standing before the group. She gazed at its brilliance, too shocked for words. She had always wanted to see a live, wild cat.

And as abruptly as he became a tiger, he changed back to his human form.

"Whoa," she said, truly startled by his spontaneous act.

The room become quiet yet again, and this time Raven stepped from the shadows, where she had been observing this new girl.

Raven, hood-up to hide her eyes, analyzed Amy, whereas Amy took great interest in examining the black carpeting of Titans Tower, again.

She really wanted to get on Raven's good side, which she understood was a difficult and perilous task. About a minute later, Amy tilted her head up just enough to see Raven looking at her as if waiting for her to make the first move, but before Amy could even fully get head strait again Raven nodded in her direction. Amy paused, not really sure what to do, but then slowly nodded back, and raven retreated to the shadows.

The other Titans were now examining Amy. From her long brown hair, with natural golden highlights, to her white running sneakers, she looked promising as far as trust. She was small, and seemingly frail though, only about 5' 2". Her fringed, knee-length, denim jeans wrapped around her skinny legs. Concealing her upper arms was a gray T- shirt, which ended around her upper thigh. She wore a black, no doubt frayed from use, Timex watch on her left wrist, and on her right were multiple hair ties all in different shades of blue. Around her neck was a small, yet noticeable starfish shaped silver pendant. But she exuded an air of shyness and uncertainty, which made the Titans wonder about her life, and what type of person she was under normal circumstances. Pulling her appearance together, were two beautiful Hazel-green eyes that blended wonderfully with the valley of freckles that dotted her nose and upper cheeks.

An awkward silence overcame them, and no one could seem to find the right words to break it until…

"It's barbecue time, baby!" announced Cyborg.

* * *

What do you think? I told you I would make it longer! I've got a couple questions though; about abbreviations…just confirm my suspicions _when_ you review, because I _know_ you will. (wink wink) 

A/N - authors note?

OOC - out of character?

OC -own character?

AU -alternate universe?

Anything else I should know about?

BTW – In case you guys didn't get the hint, it would be very nice of you to review. Just click the little button down there that says "go." I don't care if you're signed in or not.


End file.
